Golden Dream
by Just a fab redhead
Summary: An angel from Clary's past comes back. Will they fall in love or will Clary be isolated like her father wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Clary _stared at the golden little boy, the outline of his body was blurry like in a dream. The golden boy approached her, his hand extending. "My names Jace! What's yours?" He stared at Clary and laughed when she stuttered her response "Clarissa." Jace grinned at her. "Ok, well I'll call you Clary. Is that ok?" Clary nodded and looked down at her feet, her fiery red hair fell to cover her face. She could feel her cheeks burning and knew she was probably blushing. Jace reach his hand out and lifted her chin upward. "If you always look at the ground how will I be able to look at your eyes." Clary's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "What?!" Clary shouted jumping back, her face heating up. "Why would you look at my disgusting eyes?" Jace put his hands in his pockets and leaned back letting out a glorious laugh. "Cause they're beautiful." He said as he leaned his face down so that his face was only a few inches from hers. He brought his face back up and looked down at her. He smiled and patted her on her head. "You really are short." He looked up at the sky. "I really should get going. My dad is going to kill me." He looked back down at her and grinned. "See you later Red." And with that he walked off, only turning back to shoot her a smile._

 **P.O.V Clary:** A dream. It was just a dream. Clary has had that dream so many times she's not sure if it actually happened or just another dream. But it did happen. She had met that golden boy. She still remembered the gentleness of his touch, the softness in his voice, and the piece of heaven that came down to Earth whenever he laughed. Clary opened her eyes and stared up at the bear white ceiling above her. She remembered her golden boy, no matter how many times her father, Valentine, had tried to erase him from her memory. She was never going to forget her golden boy.

"Clary! Get up!" She heard her Jon shout, pounding on her door. "New shadowhunters are staying here!" Jon swung her door open, but Clary was prepared and chucked a pillow at her dimwitted brother. The white fluffy pillow hit it's target right between his eyes. He stumbled back, accidently slamming his shoulder into the door frame. This left his groaning, eyes squinted and rubbing his shoulder.

"What the hell!" He shouted his face contorting into a look of anger but his eyes were left with a playful sparkle. Clary shrugged with an indifferent expression on her face as she sat up.

"I could've been naked." She said, trying to justify the fact what she had done. She bit down on her lip trying to keep back a laugh as she watched her brother look at her like "What! Seriously! That's why you chucked a pillow at me!"

"Clary, you sleep with 15 layers on when you go to sleep! Why would you be naked?!" He exclaimed as he picked the pillow with his good arm and chucked it back at her. She dodged it smoothly and smirked. He was 3 years older than her and couldn't hit her with a pillow when she was in bed. Real pathetic. Clary pushed away her black blanket from her body and clambered out of bed, nearly tripping over 4 different sketchbooks on her way towards her closet. She may be a prodigy shadowhunter but she was the definition of clutz. She heard Jon chuckled at her struggles of walking through the mess she called her room. She whirled around when she reached her closets door.

"Oh shut up!" Your room is like a jungle! At least I can see my floor!" She said as she swung her closet door open. Hundreds of skirts, jeans, shirts, and dresses poured out of the closet, leaving a heap of clothing on her floor.

"Not anymore." Jon called out behind him as he walked out of her room, shutting the door behind him. Clary groaned as she examined her new mess. She reached her hand into the pile and tugged out a pair of black jeans and a matching black shirt. She threw them onto the bed, along with a pair of black socks. She went over to the corner near her bed where she kept all of her shoes. She had to toss away the blanket that was covering them from when she had thrown the blanket onto the floor while getting out of bed. She grabbed her black combat boots and plopped them onto her bed. She stared at the the heap of black and patted herself on her back. Just the right amount of black. Black was the color shadowhunters wear as their combat gear. She slipped her clothes on and opened her door. She look behind herself and studied her room. Valentine was going to kill her when he saw her room like this, but Clary wasn't in the mood to clean her room right now. Her red curls lay on her shoulders, standing out against her entirely black outfit. Her hair framed her petite face. She was undoubtedly beautiful, though she didn't see it. Her eyes were like large sparkling emeralds. Freckles were sprinkled across her cheeks and nose. Though her hair was fiery and fierce, her body was the exact opposite. She had a tiny frame and her curves were almost nonexistent. Almost. Though she may look like a sweet little girl she could easily snap everyone body in someone's bone.


	2. Note

The last sentence in The Golden Dream it's "snap every bone is somebody's body" it autocorrected the sentence. Sorry! Love ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

10 years. 10 years and now he's standing in front of me, towering over me. it's been 10 years since I saw my golden boy and now he's here. I look up at him my eyes wide, trying to take in what is directly in front of me. But I can't because it's not real. It can't be. Why would Valentine go through all that trouble to wipe my memory of him but now he has welcomed The Golden Boy in with open arms, hugging him like he's his son.

I finally take him in. His hair is swept to the side of his head. His golden eyes sparkling through the stray strands of hair that escaped his perfection. His sun kissed skin pulls the look together so that he is the very definition of Golden Boy. His outfit is plain but men of all ages would probably be scampering around trying to find a replica of his outfit because he looks so goddamn hot in it. He's wearing a plain white t-shirt, paired with black jeans. Okay scratch that. His name is not Golden Boy. It's Golden Hotty.

I tear my gaze away from him and examine the other kids that were uncomfortably fidgeting behind Golden Boy.

The girl behind him wore a black mini skirt and a black bikers jacket over a tight tank top. The tank top did nothing to hide the large curves on her chest and the mini skirt seemed to make her curves more prominent. I could feel jealousy bubble up in my chest. I felt like a straight twig compared to her figure. Raven haired draped across her shoulders, it's straight silkiness causing more envy to bubble up inside me. Her eyes were a chestnut brown so rich and beautiful that for the first time in my life I wished I had brown eyes. She made them seem so intriguing as if, if you looked deep enough into them you would see into her soul. Her nose was perfect. It had a perfectly curved bridge then it turned out into a sharp button nose at the end. Her cheekbones were sharp and defined. There was no sign of baby fat or chubbiness left on her perfectly sculpted cheeks. Her mouth was pointed down making her beautiful features look stunningly cruel. She looked as if she could kill a demon with just her sharp gaze.

The boy behind her had the same expression except he looked a little softer. Instead of Isabelle's brown eyes he had piercing blue icey eyes that would make you gasp every time you saw them. His cheek bones weren't as sharp but a little softer, perfectly matching his soft cheeks. His nose was more definite than Isabelle's and not as petite. Instead of a curved bridge a broad stern bridge was there. The bridge curving inward to create the nose. Small nose dimples styled on the top of his nose making him look adorable. Dark eyebrows were furrowed above his eyes making them look stormy. Dark black hair was messily swept across the top of his head making him look even more mysterious. He was very attractive but because the golden boy was standing near him he looked average. If he was average then there was no hope for any other man/boy.

I felt tiny and ugly standing in front of these "models". I cowered next to Jon and wanted more than anything to just nuzzle into his side and disappear. But that would be pathetic so I would have to fight the urge to. Jon seemed to sense my insecurity and moved closer to me, comforting me and making me stand a bit straighter.

"Jon, why don't you help our guests take their bags upstarts to their rooms." Valentine said never once breaking his gaze with Jace. It was obvious he was sucking up to them because their parents held a huge job in The Clave. I heard Jon sigh next to me, not bothering to hide the fact that the task Valentine gave to him was not pleasing. If I was not Jon's brother I would think he was rude but I sympathized for him. He had been planning on taking a break from working and just relax today but I guess that his plans would have to be postponed.

I stepped forward to help Jon grab their bags but I was stopped by Valentine's hand.

"Clary, you will not be giving the guests a tour or helping them right now." He said, suddenly growing very tense. "You will go to your room now." His smile suddenly morphed into a deep frown and he broke his gaze with Jace.

I opened my mouth to protest, to make a strong argument against going back to my room but I was cut off by Jon.

"Clary, do what he says." He pleaded with his eyes and words. He put a hand on my shoulder and told me with his eyes not to cause any trouble. I huffed and turned around, not bothering to cover my anger and annoyance. I stormed away and could feel a dark cloud start to collect above my head. I had to deal with Valentine stupidity so early in the morning and I felt like punching something.

Instead of going to my room I steered to the left and walked into the training room. I immediately made my way to the punching bags. I had been planning to work with daggers today but I didn't trust myself with sharp objects while I was this angry. I brought my fist back and stored up energy in my shoulder and arm. I let my arm go and let my fist make contact with the punching bag. My hand broke through the strong leather and hit right into the sand that had filled up the bag. I cursed myself for breaking the bag. Now, I didn't have anyway of letting my anger out unless I wanted to put everyone in the building in danger.

"Wow. Someone is really angry." a familiar voice chuckled. I whirled around and my eyes locked onto his. The gold speckled with light brown that made them even more beautiful. I felt like I was paralyzed in his golden gaze. Oh god, he was so beautiful. I felt a blush starting to creep up onto my cheeks and turned around in order to hide my face. Jace seemed like the kind of person who would just tease me relentlessly for it.

"Yeah. Pretty pissed." I said not so nicely to him as I cut down the broken punching bag. I could feel his eyes on me but didn't trust myself to turn around and meet his eyes. His feet shuffled against the mat that was on the ground for safety.

"May I ask why?" His voice carried throughout the training room and I couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful his voice was. It was like a honey dripping from a ray of golden sunshine. God what are you thinking Clary! Stop it!

I swallowed, cleaning my voice from it's nervousness.

"No." I said loud enough for him to hear. The cockiness and amusement that has surrounded him before was now replaced by nervousness. Even though I had denied him of any conversation he still stood behind me, facing my back.

I turned around on my heels, facing his golden face. I puckered my lips into a sour form, showing him how annoyed I was.

"Alright. I'll leave." He said raising his hands mockingly in surrender. "Only because you look absolutely terrible making that face." He said, amusement threading it's way through his voice. I growled as he turned around and walked towards the exit.

God, how could I have liked that guy. I put the dagger, that I had used to cut the rope holding up the punching bag, down. My clothes stuck to me with sweat and I knew that I smelled terrible. I had better take a shower before golden boy can make any remark on my smell. I draped a towel on my shoulder and left the training room, making my way through the familiar halls to the bathroom. I opened the door and hung my towel up on the towel holder.

Jace P.O.V

I opened my new bedrooms door and faced the stark whiteness of the room. It was in neat military uniform condition and there was no hint of color anywhere. Just how I like it. I sat down on the bed and recalled what had happened in the training room.

She had been so pissed. Like more pissed than Isabella when the mall closes. And Isabella gets pretty pissed at that.

But, by the Angel, she was so beautiful. With those wild untamed red curls, and those sparkling emerald eyes. She was the definition of gorgeous. Yeah sure Isabella was hot but she had nothing on Clary's raw beauty. I had to resist grabbing her and kissing her until her lips turned a deep blue from bruises.

I closed my eyes and fell back on the bed, letting my head hit the pillow. I focused on the sound of the shower in the bathroom running, letting the soothing sound help me drift asleep.


End file.
